Ibuneko House Party
by Munequita2002
Summary: A series containing a crossover of Ib, Higurashi/Umineko, Corpse Party, and the Witch's House.,
1. Chapter 1

So this is a crossover of Ib, Higurashi, Umineko, Witch's House, and Corpse Party, hence the name Ibuneko House Party. It'll depend when I get inspiration for updates. Below each chapter will be some information, like ages and other whatnot.

* * *

It was another boring day for Furudo Erika. Except that it was the first day of school, in a new school. As she was walking past a tall tree, a hard stone hit her head and knocked her out. _Hmm_? Kizami noticed a blue speck among all the dirt he was throwing stones at. He climbed down and saw that blue speck was a lot larger (but still pretty short), appeared to have a uniform and looked a bit more human. Approaching, he saw that yes, that was a girl-she was a new person in this school, and her head was bleeding. He picked her up with her briefcase and put her against a tree. "She'll wake up sooner or later.", he said, searching in his bag, and putting a band-aid on her head.

10 minutes later...

"Gahh..." she groaned. _Hmm? What's this on my head_, she asked herself. _A band-aid? When did I put this here_ she thought, putting her fringe in her face. She looked at her watch; 8:20, has 10 minutes left. Scanning the map in her head, she found that the classroom was on the first floor, and she should get going.

*knock* *knock* knock*

"Come in.." said a tired voice, belonging to a man with purple hair and a spider on his head.

"Y-you must be Furudo Erika, you can go to that seat-no, you can-argh-no, not everyone's here yet." Apparently, the only two people in the room were Kizami and Erika, yet they didn't even notice each other. "You slept well Kizami-san?" said the teacher.

"Yes, I'm just terribly bored."

Erika finally noticed the existence of another human being in the midst of her just-as-intense boredom, which she tried to treat by making an extremely long monologue.

"U-umm, I'm sorry about that.." As multiple different people came in, the two still looked as bored.

Meanwhile, a girl, seated on her wheelchair, read the sign that the elevator wasn't on. "Great, now how am I supposed to get up?" she thought. Lifting herself gingerly from the wheelchair to walk, she suddenly felt an excruciating pain in her ribs, making her fall back. "Uwaah! I'm laaaaate! Bye Kuro, first one there's the winner!", a green-haired girl ran by without noticing the girl in the wheelchair. "Waait!", he said, stopping in the tracks.

"Is the elevator not working?" he asked.

"No, it isn't." she replied.

"I'm Kurosaki Kensuke! What's your name?" he said, offering a handshake.

"My name is Ellen."

He picked her up, and asked if he could lock up her wheelchair with his bike so it's not stolen. "Okay..." she replied.

"Hold on!", he said, running as fast as he could, dragging a wheelchair in one hand and Ellen in the other. Then he carried her upstairs. "I-it's fine..I can walk..somewhat..",she said, with pauses. "It's fine, I don't mind!" he said, meeting up with Shion.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Come in."

Enter Shion, and Kurosaki who's carrying Ellen.

"You're late Kurosaki, Sonozaki and...wait."

Virgilia turned around.

"Gaap," she said, in her sweetest I-want-to-murder-you tone of voice.

"W-what?"

"Did you forget to turn on the elevator?"

"Nah, too busy, I asked Garry to turn it on v.i.a. E-mail. Garry, what happened?"

"W-What really? I-I'm so sorry!"

Virgilia turned to him with a ever-so-sweet face. Then she turned around and stared at Gaap with an angry one. Finally she closed her eyes again, scanned the room, and they continued with the register.

"So I guess every-one is here, but Ushiromiya is absent. So today we will be having art class first-"

"Just give them the time table Lia, they'll see." interrupted Gaap. Virgilia started to explain all the rules of behavior and so & so.

10 minutes later..

As she finished explaining the rules, someone-

*knock* *knock *knock*

-knocked on the door.

"Come in..." Virgilia said, knowing exactly who it is.

"Ushiromiya Battler, you're very late. Punishment is principal's office during break-time.

He sat himself at his seat next to Erika.

* * *

Ages:

Seiko, Kurosaki, Erika, Kizami, Shion, Battler, and Mitsuki are 16.

Ellen, Viola, Ib and Mary are 15.

Gaap is 24, Virgilia is 26 and Gary is 24.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you liked the 1st chapter, this will be continuing 'till I get bored of it.

* * *

"Now that everyone's here, dear new students, may you introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Shinohara Seiko, 16, nice to meet you all!"

"My name is Ellen, 15, nice to meet you.."

"My name is Furudo Erika. I'm 16. I am very pleased to meet you.", she said, bowing.

Some found the formal greeting slightly weird, but they ignored it.

"This is Garry, your new Art, Music, French and Ethics teacher. Now we have Art, so let's let Garry do the lesson now." said Gaap.

"So in Art we will do Surrealism. Can someone please explain what Surrealism means? Ushiromiya-san?"

"It means something surrealistic. We're no longer in middle school."

"Yes. What does 'surrealistic' mean? Furudo-san?"

"It means something unrealistic; that is not actually how it looks like-however, not in the sense of Cubism or Abstract art. For example, say someone drew a picture of this person here", she said, pointing to Battler, "and changed something, like-"

"Like my hair in orange or blue..wait then I'll look like Kurosaki and lose all my attractiveness!"

"It's not very nice to insult some-one!" Seiko said, with a serious expression-definitely insulted.

"T-thanks.." said Kurosaki.

Erika sighs and says; "I meant that say, instead of the said person having a sclera and an iris, the artist puting the clouds in their eyes, with the pupil in the middle. That would be surrealist."

"G-good example. Umm...I wish you all to draw an example of surrealist art. Pencils are here," he said, pointing to the objects, "graphite is here, chalk is here, wax crayons are here. One can use one's own material of course, if they want to."

Erika pulled out watercolour, brushes, her pencil case and her paper. She slowly drew a form of tree, then made it look like a mix between a human and a tree.

"Erm, can I borrow your pencil sharpener?" someone interrupted her drawing of a very surrealist tree.

"Why? Isn't your perfectly fine one right there?" she said, coldly.

"It..won't sharpen my pencil." he explained, shuffling it in his pencil case.

"Doesn't look broken to me. Ask someone else", she said, carefully opening the watercolor and took out a brush, continuing the drawing by colouring it in.

"T-that's a nice drawing!", he said.

"Thanks, but stop trying to flirt. It really doesn't work on me", she said, glaring at him, annoyed.

"...but it iis~..."

FAIL. was all that echoed through his mind. "Girls aren't usually this mean." he thought. Once he finished his thought, Kizami suddenly walked up.

"Excuse me Furudo-san, but can I borrow your pencil sharpener? Mine broke in half", he said.

She looked over. "Okay, that was definitely broken", she thought. "Here, give it back afterwards."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"WHAT." Battler thought, glaring at Kizami. He only responded with a wondering smile.

"Now we have math class, ya' all have 5 minutes to pick up and prepare!", said Gaap.

* * *

Not all characters will be mentioned in the 1st few chapters, because we'll be using more characters from Byakudan High, and there's no specific timeline, or else I will get bored.

Sorry if you think Erika is too OOC: "She's not that quiet! She's supposed to be all hyper and polite and creepy and stuff!". However that is how I imagine her. I will enjoy your criticism, as that means I can make it better..somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. :) First of all, I can't believe there is no (frienshipwise) KuXSei. I imagine they'd be great friends.

* * *

"Break time!", exclaimed Gaap, "After break, the elevator will be on."

"Ushiromiya, I haven't forgot to bring you to my office."

Gaap asked; "Viola, can you help Ellen downstairs?"

"N-no, it's fine..I can walk...somewhat."

"No, I'll help you!" said Viola, lending her a shoulder for support.

Erika sat on the swing, swinging herself gently back and forth, reading Agatha Christie's And Then There Were None for the 12th time. and a familiar, annoying voice rang out.

"A mystery book?", Battler peeked over.

At first, Erika was surprised that he actually managed to know what she was reading, seeing as that 99.9% of the time he acted like a complete idiot.

"Yes, problem?"

"You still haven't read it yet?"

"Actually, as a matter of fact, I've read this for the 12th time."

"Why?"

"The new ones are so predictable; they're just rip-offs from the old ones. I just like the plot from Christie's books better."

"True, but I found a book that is good. I'll let you borrow it if you like."

"Okay, room number?"

"3."

"Thanks."

Erika walked away. Shion looked back as she sneaked up on Battler.

"BOO!" she shouted. Battler jumped and screamed.

"Isn't she a bit strange Bat-chan?"

"I just can't believe that she didn't let me borrow her pencil sharpener! It always works!"

"Well, you do know one thing. Your heeight~"

"Oh yeah...I can reach the counter yet she can't!"

Sadly for Battler, Erika was right there, and glaring at him.

And she just managed to punch him in the stomach. Hard, for such a small person.

"O-oww!"

"So what's your favorite sport?" Kurosaki asked Seiko.

"Running, tennis and dodgeball-with a catch! I can only dodge, I can't catch the ball! Ahahaha! You?"

"Baseball, running and basketball! But I also can't catch balls! Except in baseball, hehe~"

"Hey, can I call you Kuro?"

"Course! Can I call ya' Seiki?"

"Why not! We have so much in common! Let's be friends!"

"Yeah!"

*ding, dong*

They entered the school building as the bell rang.

* * *

In the following chapters, I'll introduce OTPs (One true pairing) , A.K.A, the moment where Seiko and Kurosaki attempt to make different people go on dates, and then hide and watch what happens. However, they make Weekly OTPs.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a lot of fun. in the comments you can ask the next note about Our characters.

* * *

"Alone at last", Erika thought, taking her chopsticks out and opening her bento box. Suddenly everyone rushes in, taking a chair from the opposite table. "First one there is a rotten egg~!" said Shion, going as slow as possible. But somehow, everyone was slower..."Uwaah, I'm-" she is interrupted by the realization that she isn't...Erika is the rotten egg! "Ahahaha! You're the rot-ten egg, You're the rotten egg~!" she teased. Erika looked up with an indifferent face."Hmm? Why?", she asked

"'Cause you arrived first!", Shion replied.  
"Too bad, I wasn't playing."

"Come over everyone, Eri-tan's the rotten egg!"she said. As everyone came over, making a lot of ruckus, she moves over to the opposite table. However, what she doesn't know is that Kizami also moved to the opposite table. Meanwhile...

"So what's the history of the class?" asked Seiko.  
"Well, Virgilia came one year ago, but she was really shy until Gaap started to annoy her. Gaap was always here. Battler and Shion were pretty quiet during the first half-year, afterwards they were more talkative. Battler said he had problems with his family during that time but Shion would be more serious than usual and not talk about why she was so quiet."  
"What about you?"  
"Well I came here two years ago but there was only Gaap. However, it's slightly funny that all of us somewhat came in a group. For instance, me, Kizami and Mitsuki were in the same school before this one, and we all somehow went to this one. As for Ib and Mary, Garry was taking care of Ib and Mary before he became teacher so he decided to just become a teacher."

"That's nice! Then you have friends with you all the time! But anything weird about anyone?"  
"Well, Shion-"  
"Hi! Ya' talking about me?  
"No, actually about a-another Shion." blurts Kurosaki.  
"What's her last name?".  
"Ummm...Falafel." he said, saying anything random that came to mind.

Kurosaki and Seiko moved to the opposite almost-empty table.  
"I'm sure Erika or Kizami won't tell, right?" Kurosaki said.  
They continued, whispering to eachother.  
"Well, Shion...I'm not sure...she gets kinda' scary when she gets angry."  
"I seee."  
"But otherwise she's not 'mainstream' if you mean that. She can be nice if she wants to. So she's pretty awesome."


End file.
